The One Called Rogue
by Aeladya
Summary: A mysterious girl with strange powers is found by The Commander and Jetstream. Of course, she's not so willing to trust these superheroes, or anyone for that matter. Based off of Rogue from X-Men
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The One Called Rogue**

Rogue was a homeless girl. One with no family or friends. A wanderer. Someone who never learned a thing in life, but how to be afraid of every waking moment. Afraid of hurting someone, because of her abilities. She was afraid of everything about her since she was old enough to understand things about her and why she could never touch anyone or have anyone touch her.

Well after all her years of wandering she finally came across someone who could help her. Her story starts here.

"Let go of me!" Rogue screamed as two guys started to abuse her. "You owe us money you little bitch! Now pay up!" one of the boys yelled at her and hit her. "I ain't got no money! Now leave me alone!" she yelled. The boys continued to beat her. "Hey! Leave that girl alone!" a woman yelled. She had a strange outfit like one you would find in a comic book. A man with a similar outfit was right behind her. One of the boys looked at the duo. "The Commander and Jetstream!" he said. He tapped his partners shoulder. The other boy slapped Rogue across the face. His face drained to a pale color and he fell to the ground. 

Rogue saw the boy fall in shock over it and ran off. "Listen punk!" The Commander yelled. "You don't beat up a woman you here!" as he picked up the boy off the ground. Jetstream went over to the other guy and saw him in a coma. "We'd better get him to a hospital." She said. "I'll do it. You should go find that girl." The Commander replied. He picked them both up and took them away. Jetstream flew all over town, but never found the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sky High**

"Linda. I saw it. There was a girl with special abilities where we were fighting getting beat up by two boys. One of them touched her skin and he went into a coma." Josie Stronghold said to the principal of Sky High Linda Powers. "We have special radar that can detect the use of powers. We would be able to detect this girl if she had these abilities." Principal Powers replied. "I know, but can you try again?" Josie asked. "Alright. I will try one more time." Linda said. "Thank you." Josie replied and she left.

Later that day, Principal Powers got a lock on the girl. She went to the park where she found Rogue sitting on a bench, still in shock over it happening, even though she had seen it happen before. "Miss. Are you alright?" she asked. "I-I'm fine. Leave me alone." Rogue replied. "I know you are special. You have abilities that no one would understand." Linda replied. "Wh-Who are you?" Rogue asked. "I am someone who could help you. I have a school with people who are just like you. Maybe not with the same abilities, but they all know where you are coming from." She replied. 

Rogue stared at her. "I don't need your help. You don't understand me at all!" Rogue yelled and she ran off. "Miss! Wait!" Principal Powers yelled out to her. When she saw that no one was around the park within miles she used her powers and turned into a comet and zoomed in front of Rogue. She turned back into her human self. "How? How did you do that?" Rogue asked a bit shocked. Principal Powers smiled. "I know what it's like to be an outcast and so do many people at this school." Rogue nodded. "I-I guess I could give it a try." She replied.

"Where do you live?" Linda asked. Rogue wrote down a fake address for her, not wanting to tell her the shame of living nowhere. "Well there is a bus stop by down the street. There should be a stop sign there and that's where the bus meets." Principal Powers explained. "When you get to school tomorrow come to my office. Just ask where it is and I will give you your schedule and power placement." She told Rogue. "Power Placement?" Rogue asked. Principal Powers smiled. "You'll see." She said and took off.

The next morning Rogue woke up on the park bench. She went to the shelter to brush her teeth and get a fresh change of clothes. Rogue then waited at the bus stop. A bus came and Rogue got on. "Ah Principal Powers told me you would be here. What's your name?" the bus driver asked. "Rogue." She replied. "Well Rogue, I'm Ron Wilson, the bus driver. Have a seat." He told her. Rogue sat down on an empty seat by herself. The bus driver rode over a broken highway. She looked at the nutso bus driver and wondered what the hell he was doing. The bus flew off the ramp and into the air.

When it finally landed at a school in the air Rogue was kinda in shock. "I'll take you to Principal Powers office." Ron said. He showed her to her office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Principal Powers said. "Here is Rogue." He said. "Ah thank you Ron." Linda replied. He shut the door. "Well, why don't you have a seat? Rogue, was it?" she asked. Rogue nodded and sat down.

"Rogue, what is your full name?" Linda asked. "I-I don't remember even having one." Rogue replied. "Don't you live with your parents?" she asked. "I don't have any parents. I've been in and out of foster homes as long as I remember, but they don't want me anymore." Rogue replied. "Why is that? Is it because of your power? You borrow memories, abilities, and life and absorb them into your own body when you come within skin to skin contact of someone, am I correct?" she asked. Rogue gasped.

"H-How did you know that? Are you psychic or somethin'?" she asked. "No, I just have reliable resources. Like this boy who was put into a coma after touching you when he was beating on you with his friend." She replied to Rogue.

"Yes, those two people in those weird outfits came and sorta rescued me or somethin' like that." Rogue replied. "Those two people in weird outfits are not just any two people in weird outfits. They are the best superheroes in Maxville, the Commander and Jetstream. I suggest you show them some respect." Principal Powers replied. "Sorry ma'am." Rogue replied. "Now let's see. Where do you really live Rogue? I went to that address and they'd never heard of you." Principal Powers asked. "I'm sorry, I can't say." Rogue replied. "You don't have a home do you?" she asked. "No ma'am. I-I kinda live in a homeless shelter. No one will take me ya see and I don't want to be with anyone anyways. People…they just get hurt around me…that's why I don't have a home." She replied.

"I see…well why don't we get you ready for your classes? I won't ask anymore question and I will leave you be." Principal Powers said. "Thank you." Rogue replied. "Now Coach Boomer is not here today and Jetstream saw you use your powers and told me so I will put you in Hero placement. Here is your schedule. Your first class is down the hall in room 139. I'd like to stay with you more, but I see someone I see someone is fighting in the halls. Have a good first day." She told Rogue. Principal Powers went after the kids and scolded them, taking down the hall to detention. Rogue went to her classes.

By the end of the day Rogue was exhausted. Her last class was Power Enhancement. Rogue went to the class and opened the door. There stood a woman with a distinctive familiarity. Rogue handed her the note. "Class, this is Rogue. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. I will introduce myself to you. "This is Power Enhancement. I am Mrs. Josie Stronghold as known as Jetstream." She said. She went behind a curtain and changed into her superhero suit. "This is the woman…the one who saved me from those boys." Rogue thought in shock. A boy in the front was covering his face in embarrassment. "Mom." The boy said. "Will…don't be embarrassed." Jetstream said to the boy. "Why don't you take a seat Rogue?" Jetstream said to her. Rogue sat down in the back of the room with some embarrassment that her teacher was wearing tights.

Jetstream changed back into her street clothes and continued on with her lesson. When the bell rang, Rogue started to walk out the door. "Rogue, will you come here for a second?" Mrs. Stronghold asked. Rogue turned around. "Yes ma'am?" she asked. "I saw what you did to that boy yesterday…" she started to say before Rogue interrupted. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rogue started to say and Josie interrupted her once more. "It's ok. You couldn't help it." She replied. "I-I couldn't pay. I can't pay for anything. Look I have to go." Rogue said and she ran out the door. A small music box fell onto the floor. "Rogue wait!" Josie said, but it was too late. Rogue got onto the bus and went back to the shelter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Runaway**

Josie Stronghold knocked on Principal Powers door. "Come in." Linda said. Josie entered her office. "Ah, what brings you into my office today Josie?" she asked. "I need to find Rogue. She left this behind." Josie replied and she put a small music box on Principal Powers desk. "Why can't you give it to her tomorrow?" Linda asked. "I don't think she's coming back tomorrow. She seemed intimidated by me. Afraid." Josie replied. 

"Look, I cannot just give you a student's address." Linda replied. "What are you hiding about her?" Josie asked. "What makes you think I am hiding something about her?" Linda replied. "If you don't give me her address I will just find her myself." Josie said. "What are you going to do? Give her a home? A place to stay and feel comforted because she lives on the streets?" Linda asked. "What do you mean?" Josie asked. "Nothing. Forget what I said." Linda replied. "No, did you say she lives on the streets?" Josie asked. "I didn't say that." Linda replied. "Yes you did. Where are this girl's parents?" she asked. "Look, she doesn't have any parents from what she told me. She is either a runaway or…" "Alone." Josie finished. She grabbed the music box and ran out the door.

Josie drove around town looking for Rogue. Finally she went to the bus station and entered. She saw Rogue sitting on a bench and sat down beside her. "You know, running away never solves anything." Josie said to her. "What are you doing here?" Rogue asked. "I just wanted to give you this." She said and handed Rogue her music box. "Where did you get this?" Rogue asked. "I found it on your desk. I also wanted to see if I could talk you out of running off." Josie told her. Rogue stayed silent. "You know, it hurts to get close to someone and know that you would end up hurting them in the end, but you know what? You should keep trying anyway, because one day you'll grow close enough to them that you know that they don't mind if you hurt them as long as you are near them." Josie told her. "That's what it must be like for you. Not being able to get close to someone in fear of hurting them." Josie said.

Rogue said nothing. There was an awkward silence between them. "You know, I can't offer much, but I can offer you a place to stay and even call home. Look, I'm not trying to be your mom, but I would like to be your friend." She said. "I-I can't I'm sorry." Rogue said and she started to run off. Josie caught her arm, but accidentally touched Rogue's bare arm with her hands. She became pale and you could see her veins. Josie let go as her energy drained from her body. "Somebody call 911!" someone yelled. Rogue ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Retrieving Rogue**

Rogue ran around town with Josie's memories in her head. She was confused about herself and only remembered what her teacher had remembered. Rogue held her head and screamed in pain as different memories surged through her head. She sat in the graveyard behind someone's grave trying to sort through all the memories to remember who she was.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Josie Stronghold was in a coma. Her husband and son were visiting in the room. "Is she going to be ok?" Will asked, crying. "We don't know anything quite yet." The doctor replied. "Well damn it you had better find out before I…" Steve Stronghold said before Will stopped him. "What do you know?" Will asked. "Well apparently she was in a bus station and there was a girl there she was talking to. She grabbed her arm and fell down unconscious." He replied. "Wait…what did this girl look like?" Steve asked. "Short brown hair with white streaks in them, her body was all covered up." The doctor replied. "Rogue." Will said. "Rogue?" Steve asked. "Ya, she's this new student in school she has mom's class fifth hour. Why?" Will asked. "She was the girl getting beat up by those boys I told you about. And when they slapped her across the face the same thing happened." Steve Stronghold said in a low voice.

He put on his coat. "Dad where are you going? Will asked. "I'm going to find this girl and ask her some questions." He replied and went after Rogue. Steve Stronghold looked all over town and finally happened across the graveyard. Rogue was still screaming and crying and Steve came over to her. He grabbed her by her clothes and lifted her into the air. "What did you do to my wife! Answer me!" he ordered. "What are you doing to me Steve! Put me down." Rogue ordered. Her voice had changed to Josie's. 

"What happened to you Josie?" he asked. "I don't remember. All I remember is trying to stop Rogue from running away and offered her somewhere to stay and I grabbed her, but I must have touched her skin." She said. Rogue started to fly into the air. "Oh my god…she has her power…" Steve said. "It's only temporary." She replied. Rogue's power wore out and she fell into Steve Stronghold's arms. He took Rogue to his house. Her new home.


End file.
